Pokemon : The Unlimited Series
by guywhodraws44
Summary: This is a story that happens in the Pokemon World. There's an exception: there are no humans living in this world, making it an alternate world apart from others. The Pokemon in this world are living their lives in a way we as humans do, only in their genre. However, this focuses on a specific Pokemon who is traveling around the world to become the strongest Pokemon ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: The Unlimited Series**

By: Gregory Tyson

Introduction

This is a story that happens in the Pokemon World. There's an exception: there are no humans living in this world, making it an alternate world apart from others. The Pokemon in this world are living their lives in a way we as humans do, only in their genre. However, this focuses on a specific Pokemon who is said to make a difference in the world, despite his appearance. He's also journeying with his friends to become the strongest Pokemon in the world. He's grown quite a lot from his previous adventures as a Squirtle, and now sails the seas as a fully grown Wartortle with his wife and his childhood friend to discover new Pokemon, action and adventure as they journey around the world.

**Chapter 1: The Great Beginning**

It was a normal day at Turtleshell Pond. After the defeat of Mewtwo, Charizard 'M, and Buck the Buizel while saving the world years ago, things finally settled down. Happy, now an older Wartortle, resides in his home with his wife and adult Squirtle son Jolly, whom they recently became grandparents after the birth of their granddaughter Callie, another Squirtle. To them, it was a miracle, as joy livens their home.

Jolly: Dad, can you believe it? It's been five years since we've relaxed from saving the world!

Happy: I know son! Life's been great! I thought that we as the Wartortle family would never get to rest after those years. But now, we can, with the growth of our own addition to the family.

Jolly was holding his own daughter Callie in his hands, cradling her close to his body. She was sound asleep, keeping the house quiet for a while.

Polly: Aww...Isn't she precious? She looks just like her own father! And the man who also made you…

Jolly: Mom! Don't say that! I'll never understand how you gave birth to me. I mean, you're a Poliwag, and tadpoles never breed with turtles.

Polly: *chuckles* But this one did, and I'm glad to have met your father. But it's not as different as you meeting and connecting with Deanna, is it?

Jolly: I guess you're right, Mom...I've chosen a Dewott for my fiancée, so it isn't any different from how you and Dad met…

Polly: See? And that's what makes us proud of you!

Happy: That's right, son! Life's as strong as ever in the Wartortle family! We've been watching you grow up, and it seems just like yesterday that you've become an adult! Nothing makes me prouder than to witness my son advancing!

Jolly: Thanks, Dad. I owe you both for raising me right.

Polly: No problem, sweetie! *smiles*

Jolly: ...You know something? You two have worked hard enough saving the world, and I believe that you should take a vacation. I think you two should set sail on the seas and relax. Maybe even get away for a romantic evening with just the two of you.

Both Happy and Polly gasped simultaneously, confused at their son's suggestion.

Happy: ...Are you sure, son? I'd love to go with Polly, but we'd rather stay here with you and the baby, just in case you need someone to take care of her.

Jolly: Nah, my partner doesn't work anymore, and suggested that she'd become a full-time housemother. But don't worry about us, just go! Catch the seas, explore new places, and have fun while you're at it. We can handle it.

Happy, still surprised about his son's decision, decides to take up on it.

Happy: ...Okay, son, if you say so…

Polly (disappointed): ...Aww…and here we were, enjoying our new member of the family…Now we have to say goodbye...

Jolly: I know it's hard to part from your granddaughter, but even grandparents need some time away to make up for lost time…And besides, I don't want to put the stress on both of you…

Happy: ...Alright, son...I understand. Let's head out, honey.

Polly: Okay, sweetie…

Both Happy and Polly left their home with their son and granddaughter behind, waving to them as they walked off. While walking through the forest, they heard some music playing in the distance, drawing them towards the source of the sound. It led them to a place called Berry Saloon, which is a place not too far from their house. It was a popular place that mixed berries into beverages such as wine and alcohol and ran well enough that catches Pokemon down on hard times. However, they'd usually kick out those who were so drunk that they'd start fights for no reason, which is one of the reasons why the saloon is so popular, with their beverages being another one. However, this was a place they've never heard of before.

As they reached their destination, they headed inside. The inside of the saloon was big enough to house a Groudon. The walls appeared to be green, and the floors looked shiny, having wood-like coloring on them. There were twenty wooden round tables, usually with four or five chairs under them. There was also a long counter bar that was the same color as the floors including its shiny exterior, and stools with red cushions for seating comfort. However, it appeared to be crowded, ranging with tough-looking Pokemon like Machoke, Grindurr, Frogadier, and Arbok, to recent Pokemon drunks such as a Slakoth, a Dunsparce, and a Bibarel from bad times. Some were shooting pool, while others were gambling as they played poker.

Happy: ...I've never heard of this place before...Wonder how long this was here?

Polly: Who knows? This is my first time here.

Polly noticed the smell in the air. It was not something she liked.

Polly: Ugh...Oh dear…this place smells so…drunk…Why did I agree to come here?

Polly began scrunching her mouth to block the smell, since she couldn't bear the stench of alcohol, especially alcoholic breath. Happy on the other hand, didn't care about the smell. He just wanted to order some water.

Happy: I suggested it. I feel like saloons are places to meet friends old and new, even ones you've seen before. They tell stories as well…A fresh beginning, as they say...Who knows? We'd probably might meet some Pokemon we'd never expect to come here…

Happy and Polly walked towards the counter and sat on the stools. There, they were greeted by a Kricketune who was cleaning glasses with paper towels mashed between his scythes. He appeared to have a styled mustache that made him resemble an old gentleman, and his color was that to resemble a bartender's outfit, and blue eyes, making him different from a regular Kricketune. He spoke with a calm British gentlemanly accent that pleased the ears.

?: Hello sir and madam, how can I help you today?

Happy: Well, we wanted some water to go. Do you have any?

?: Sure thing! Now, what would you like: Sparkling Water or Fresh Ocean Water?

Happy: Fresh Ocean Water, please.

?: Jolly good choice. It'll be ready in three…two...one…and done!

The Kricketune had it ready from the jug. He had two glasses with water in them, and for an entertaining effect, he slid them across the counter from where he was to where they were. Happy and Polly were surprised by his performance, so they applauded (Polly with her tail) for his skills.

?: Thank you both. My skills are to entertain my customers. You're welcome for another performance.

Polly: Oh no, Mr. umm…

Ted: Ted Tuner. Ted is my name, serving beverages is my game.

Polly: Mr. Tuner…Thank you. It's okay.

Ted was smiling proudly from their smiles. He had a knack for putting smiles on his customers' faces. However, as they drank some water, he said something that caught them off guard.

Ted: I can see that you good chaps just found this place...By the way, I believe there was a gentleman who was here not too long ago wanting to find a turtle and a tadpole, so judging from you two, I figured that you must fit the description. Although, he headed into the bathroom after having one too many drinks to throw up.

Happy: ...Huh? A gentleman who knows us? Wonder who that could be…?

Just then, they heard the toilet flush from the Males' bathroom. When the door opened, a red lizard came out, looking sicker than ever. He appeared as a Charmeleon with two spikes from his head, and green eyes. He tended to stagger within his movements, having slurred speech, and looked like he was about to pass out. What was even stranger was the fact that the red lizard was some Pokemon that both Happy and Polly knew from old times.

Ted: Ah, there he is. I thought that he was about to make love with the toilet, what with him making all that racket and such.

Happy: ...I-It…can't be…

Polly: ...It is…

Both: Charles!

Ted: ...I believe I shall tend to another customer while allowing you three to have a moment with yourselves...

As Ted tended to another customer, Charles appeared completely dazed, as if he was under a spell. Upon hearing his name being called out, he recovered his conscious somewhat, and perked up when he saw who called his name. He still walked drunkenly towards them, putting his arms between them as he acknowledged them.

Charles (slurred): H...Haaaappy? Poooolly? Oh…great Arceus...Aw man...You knooow...you two...are the bestest *hic* friends...a guy like me...could have…*groans*...Shit…*laughs* My stomach's doing a twist inside me…Never should have drank that Aspear Gin…That shit feels like a knockout for your stomach… *groans*

Happy and Polly were both surprised and disappointed that their friend would be here, of all places. It wasn't normal for him to frequent a saloon just to get drunk. He still staggered around, seemingly forgetting that they were just here a minute ago. His breath smelled so bad with alcohol as he spoke to them that it caused Polly to lean away and scrunch her mouth, hoping he'd get the hint.

Happy: ...So, you've decided to come and drink yourself away, huh?

Charles: ...H-Happy man…*burps*...Wait...When did you guys get here…? I'm glad to...s...see you…both...Care to...*hic*...help me get home...?

Happy (disappointed): ...Charles, I'm disappointed in you. You've decided to come here and get drunk, and all you have to say to me is "Care to help you get home"? What's your wife and son going to say when they find out that I'm dragging their drunk husband and father home just because he frequented a local saloon?

Charles: ...H...Happy...Come on...maaaan...Loosen up some…I...I didn't come out to…*hic*...get lectured by you guys…I j...just wanted to loosen up a little…

Polly: ...Loosen up? More like you tied your way into a web of lies. Now, explain the real reason why you're here.

Charles: O-Okay…f-f-fine…*hiccup* I was here tooo fu…-

Before he was able to finish his sentence, Charles collapsed to the floor, passed out from drunkenness.

Happy: Oh great…He passed out…Now what?

Polly: ...Maybe we should let him sleep here…just for his punishment…*giggles*

Ted: I'm sorry madam, but I can't have Pokemon stay in my bar passed out. I run a very clean service, so you'll have to drag him home, as it'll affect my status as the bartender here.

At the door, a female Pokemon kicked it open. She appeared to be a Clefairy wearing a blue turban with a crystal ball on it, along with the star patterns all over the hat. She was also wearing the same scheme for her cape as well. She carried a club with spikes on it and looked as mean and stubborn as a Zangoose. She also didn't appear alone; she had different Pokemon with her, as if they were part of her crew. Some of them were Pancham, and others were Cleffa. She spoke in a very harsh tone, threatening Ted on what she was about to do. Her voice caused the activity in the saloon to stop, with even the toughest looking Pokemon cowering in fear in the corners.

?: Alright barkeep, make with the liquor works and make it snappy! Don't make me smash this place to smithereens if you can't keep your damn service running in this crappy establishment!

When she noticed Happy, Polly, and the unconscious Charles, she walked towards them and started talking trash as if they were in her walkway.

?: Hey Shellbrain! How's 'bout you tell your drunken pet reptile and your fish-lipped girlfriend to beat it! Last time I was here, there were no reptiles and fish allowed in here! Barkeep, you're slipping on me! Didn't I make it clear before?! Ugly stinks up the place even further with their kind around!

Her crew cheered and laughed with her words, encouraging her speeches. Ted wasn't happy when she arrived. A few of the Pokemon in the saloon began talking about her, while the other Pokemon were worried about Happy and his friends. Happy and Polly grew furious from her words, but not from the insults towards them; it was Ted who they were most concerned about.

?: It's her…She's here again!

?: I'm scared! She's scarier than my wife! I'd hate to be her husband!

Most of the Pokemon kept their distance from the Clefairy but glued their eyes towards Happy and Polly.

?: So, you're not moving? Like a turtle, you're as slow as ever! Even your thinking is slow! Maybe if I clobber your shell good enough, you'll probably consider changing locations for pea-brained mutants!

Then she started laughing, along with her crew. Happy and Polly didn't budge an inch from their spot, trying to hold their actions back. Happy did have a question to ask Ted about the Clefairy.

Happy (seriously): ...Ted, who's this Clefairy?

He was trying to conceal his anger.

Ted: ...That's Madame Fablissa, the leader of the Moonball Explorers. She's notorious for frequenting my bars after digging up treasure. She's trying to earn her riches, but rather wants to bring pain to everyone around here to make herself look better.

Fablissa: Hey barkeep! Stop telling the turtle my name! He'll probably keel over from trying to process information…that is, _if _he can process it!

She and her crew laughed again from her insults.

Fablissa: Speaking of, maybe he'll process it better if I spoke to him in slow motion!

She and her crew laughed again. Ted however, had enough of her insults, and decided to step up and voice his concerns.

Ted: That's enough, Fablissa! You've been causing trouble ever since you've entered my saloon, and now your insults are going too far! Everyone around here is tired of you beating them up to release your anger from the world! I refuse to serve rude, raunchy customers like you! And if you got a problem with that, go smell the end of a Skuntank! Cause that's how your words are!

Fablissa started twitching her eyes, then ran towards him with her club, trying to hit him with it.

Fablissa: You piece of shit of a barkeeper! I'll pound you into Caterpie dust!

She began swinging her club at him, but Happy blocked the weapon with his hands, missing the spikes.

Fablissa (strained): *grunts* ...Y-You…mangy little...reptile...! I'll...bash you down...into the ground...! Then...you'll see how it feels to be a Diglett!

Happy (strained): ...Not...if I...get rid...of your weapon...first...! Polly, protect Ted! Things are about to get…real rowdy here…!

Polly heeded Happy's words and protected Ted. However, she wanted to see her husband fight against Fablissa, along with Ted, so they hid behind the counter. Happy gained the strength to throw her weapon out of her hands. It flew through the roof of the Berry Saloon and landed outside. Fablissa was enraged, focusing her anger at Happy.

Fablissa: *chuckles* Too bad, turtle breath! I don't need a club to clobber you! I'll just beat your ass with my bare hands!

Fablissa started throwing punches at Happy, which he dodges effortlessly left and right. She then tries kicking him, which he also dodges with no effort. As soon as he saw an opening, he punched her in the stomach, causing her to grab her abdomen while stepping back in pain.

Fabissa: ...D...Damn you…! You dare...hit a lady...like me?!

Happy: ...If I have to...sure...

She recovered herself, allowing her to continue.

Fablissa: All right, Shellbrain! How's about you taste the fist of a Mega Punch!?

Fablissa's left hand started glowing orange, then swung at him. Happy then blocks her punch by using his shell for protection, causing her to yell and grab her hand in pain from the impact. Ted was completely shocked by how quickly Happy was overturning the battle.

Ted: ...I...I don't believe this! How did he do that without taking a scratch from her punches?

Polly: That's because my husband is a turtle. His shell can protect him from hard attacks.

Ted: If I'd known any better, this Pokemon could be the key to ending Fablissa's harsh returns towards my saloon…

Fablissa: Oww! Damn reptile! You and your stupid kind should've went extinct years ago like you should have! Had you and your shitty friends not shown up here, this wouldn't be happening!

Happy: ...You think I give a damn?! I will not let you harm any more Pokemon here! They deserve the freedom in this establishment, and you're treating the owner like he's your lapdog!

Fablissa: *grins, then chuckles* ...Well, if you're gonna run that mouth of yours, you should use it to fight! Get him, boys and girls!

Fablissa's crewmates surrounded Happy and attacked him. Three Pancham and Seven Cleffa lunged at him. The other two Cleffa remained at Madame Fablissa's side, heeding her instructions. However, Happy had a counter for this.

Happy: *grins* Heh…**RAPID SPIN ATTACK!**

Happy withdrew himself into his shell and started spinning, creating a gust of wind around himself. The attack knocks Fablissa's crewmates out unconscious, which angered her even more.

Happy: ...Funny…you're running yours more than me…

Fablissa: ...What…the…hell...?!

Happy: Surprised to see that I can defeat your crew that easily? Maybe you should give up now while you have a chance.

Fablissa: Rot in hell, turtle! Go die in a toxic lake infested with Muk!

Fablissa strikes again, but Happy strikes again with another punch, sending her flying into a table, which breaks upon impact. During their fight, two of Fablissa's crewmembers, a Pancham and a Cleffa, headed to Polly and Ted.

Ted: Oh no…Those two are heading straight for us!

Pancham?: Hey lady, why don't you move it? After all, we wouldn't let someone like you get hurt.

Cleffa?: Yeah. Just give us the bartender, and we'll leave you and the establishment alone...

Polly: Not to worry. I'll stop them. **ICE BEAM!**

Polly froze the two in their tracks with a blue icy cold beam, turning them into a block of ice. When the ice thawed, they fell to the floor unconscious. The Pokemon in the bar cheered for Polly, and some even whistled at her. Polly however, didn't care much about being in the spotlight.

Ted: Incredible! For a lady, you're strong!

Polly: Thank you! But it's not over yet.

Ted and Polly continued watching Happy and Madame Fablissa fight without any interruptions. Madame Fablissa gets back up again but picks up a spare table to hit him with.

Happy: (...So…she can use Strength…But that still leaves her open again…)

Fablissa: I'll conk you out with this table! Then your girlfriend gets it next on her ugly lips!

Fablissa then throws the table at Happy. However, he uses Brick Break to break the table in half. He then starts smiling, as if fighting was putting some spirit back into him again.

Happy: (...I don't know if this counts as a bar fight, but it's starting to become fun...!)

Fablissa: What you smiling for, Turtle?! It ain't over till' I say it's over! Take this!

Fablissa's hands start glowing again. Happy knew that she wasn't going to strike with Mega Punch this time unless he withdrew from his shell. Instead, he heads towards her using Rapid Spin again. Fablissa then twists her punch before unleashing it on Happy. Happy knocks her punch away then hits her again with a punch of his own. Fablissa was sent flying again into another table. She was now dizzy, leaving her completely open for a great attack.

Happy: Time for the big finish! **HYDRO PUMP!**

Happy unleashes a Hydro Pump that hits Fablissa so hard, she was sent flying from the saloon screaming into the sky, thus defeating her. Everyone in the saloon started cheering for Happy. However, Fablissa's crew members were upset from the defeat of their captain. One of them who was unconscious earlier, woke up to see Madame Fablissa gone.

?: What the…?! Damn! The turtle defeated Madame Fablissa! Everyone, retreat!

Her crewmates ran from the saloon quietly, avoiding any fights with the saloon Pokemon. When they left, the saloon Pokemon cheered for Happy again. Some were praising him, while others talked positively about him. Ted came from behind the counter along with Polly, surprised to see that Happy defeated Madame Fablissa.

Ted: Happy…I can't thank you and Polly enough for what you've done for me…Fablissa is no more thanks to you…and my smile returns once again! As for saving my saloon, your drinks are free whenever you come here again!

Happy: ...Well, I appreciate it, but I'm sorry about your roof. I'll fix it for you if you'd like.

Ted: No need for that! No apologies are necessary! There are Pokemon in this saloon that'll fix the roof in your favor! We've witnessed a great battle unfold in here, and no one will forget what happened today. From here on out, you and your friends are always welcome here! Right everyone?

The other Pokemon cheered from Ted's statement.

Happy: Umm…thank you, sir. We won't forget your kindness towards us.

Before Happy and Polly could step out while dragging their unconscious friend, Ted stopped them for a moment.

Ted: Oh wait! I almost forgot. I have a ship that I once sailed on years ago that could be used for another Pokemon at Glittering Bay. Would you kindly accept it? The ship is yours, free of charge.

Happy: Sure! We'd be happy to use it for traveling! (...My son did say to have fun on our vacation overseas…)

Ted: Oh, thank you! My ship will finally set sail on the waters once again!

Later in the day, Happy and his wife, along with his drunken best friend Charles began setting out of the saloon, waving goodbye to Ted and the saloon Pokemon. When they were out of sight, they crashed nearby in the forest for the night. There, they built a fire from using the cut-up logs and using the unconscious Charles's tail to light the fire. Charles himself just woke up from his drunken nap, causing him to experience some headaches, prompting him to grab his head to ease the swelling. Happy and Polly didn't forget the conversation between the three of them, so they decided to bring it up again whenever Charles would wake up.

Charles: Shit! My brain hurts! What the fuck happened to me?! And why does it feel like I missed something that was epic?!

Happy: ...Look who's finally awake. Are you ready to tell us why you were there at the saloon?

Charles looked down and frowned with worry, which meant to Happy and Polly that it was serious.

Charles: …Happy…Polly…Don't think badly of me because of this…

Both Happy and Polly were puzzled as to what Charles was saying but kept listening.

Charles: ...But…if you must know…The reason I was there at the saloon…was because of my wife Venna…

Both: Huh?

They still didn't understand.

Charles: ...Last night…Me and her got into a huge fight…And that caused me to run away for a while. So, I came to the saloon to drink away my problems...Let's just say that I won't make that mistake again…

Polly: ...I don't understand…Why did you and Venna get into a huge fight?

Charles: ...It was because of what happened after we defeated Buck…After that, I was often encountered by her brother Nino, who resented me for falling in love with her...He was taunting me, getting me to look bad in front of her...To make things even worse for me, he lured me out one night, and planned an ambush to kill me. However, the ambush didn't go successfully, as Nino himself was mysteriously killed.

Polly: Nino was killed? By who?

Charles: I don't know...No Pokemon was around when I saw him…and I just couldn't think properly after discovering his dead body, so I panicked and fled. However, I think one of her relatives spied on me and falsified the event just to separate my relationship with Venna. If only I can get her to believe me…she'd forgive me…but now…I don't know what to do anymore…My life's finished! Over! She'll never believe me about this!

Happy: ...Charles…I'm sorry for what happened between you and Venna. I'd probably do the same thing…But, you can't give up that easily…If Venna won't believe you, then there must be a way to convince her that you didn't kill her brother. If only we had a Pokemon with psychic powers, then she'd believe you…

Suddenly, Happy remembered who could provide that help for Charles.

Happy: I know! Charles, let's go see our old friend, Master Metalchemist! He'll help you with you and your wife's squabbling.

Charles: ...That's a good idea…But one problem...How can I convince my wife to-

Polly: Say no more, Charles. Females are always friendly towards each other in conversation. So, leave that to me!

Charles: Thank you Polly. You're a lifesaver.

Polly: Your welcome. But first, let's rest up for the night. It's getting late, anyway.

Polly put out the fire using Water Gun, and the three friends fell asleep, with peace and quiet flowing throughout the night in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Scare at Dazzle Park

The next morning, Happy, Polly, and Charles walked through the forest, with Charles suffering a massive headache. At this point, Happy and Polly were unsure about what to do next except on finding their former friend, Master Metalchemist.

Charles (wheezing): H-Hey, guys...! Please… *pants* ...Slow down…! I've got a… *pants* ...massive headache, and it hurts...like… *pants* ...hell…!

Polly: Having fun back there, Mr. Hangover? *laughs* That's just the first phase of mental pain.

Happy: Polly, let's not tease him. Hangovers are very serious, and he's trying to keep up with us, regardless of his headache.

Polly: Well, it's not like I was the one guzzling down liquor. And he also passed out on us. What do you expect me to say?

Charles (loudly): WHAAAAATTTT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU TWO! TALK LOUDERRR!

Polly: And there's the second phase: premature deafness…

Happy: Never mind that…We just need to find Master Metalchemist and get Charles and Venna back together again, and then it's all over with.

Polly: If only that was as easy as you said it…

While walking, Happy and Polly noticed that Charles's footsteps weren't making sounds in the grass. When they looked back, he wasn't walking with them. He appeared to have stopped, with his right hand resting on a tree, trying to limit his headaches by narrowing his movements.

Charles (panting): ...Guys…go on…without me…

Happy: Are you sure? Metalchemist can wait another-

Charles: Don't…worry about me…I'll...catch up…Just go ahead of me…I…I promise… *retches*

Charles threw up on the ground in front of Happy and Polly, which disgusts his wife just by looking at the green pool of atrocity settling in the ground.

Polly: Ewwwwww! Is that what hangovers look like?! I think he was trying to create a new Pokemon made from his throw-ups! Just how gross can boys be?!

Happy: *sweat drop* ...You do realize I'm standing right here, right dear?

Polly: ...I don't mean you, honey…I just meant boys like Charles…

Charles: ...You want my pain, Polly? I'll gladly give it to you if you'd like. Then you'll see how a hangover feels… *retches*

As Charles threw up again, it was enough for Polly to change her mind.

Polly: I'd rather not! Let's go, Happy! I can't watch him throw up an intestine if we stay around longer!

Happy: *sighs* Sure…let's go…

Leaving Charles behind in search of Master Metalchemist, Happy and Polly stumbled upon a familiar place of the past: Dazzle Park. It appeared to be a large amusement park filled with a crowd. There were many attractions to visit: The Charja Coaster, the Pidgeot Whirl, the Hauntered House, the Smeargle Express, and the Voltorb Alley. There were also balloons that floated around, and many of the Pokemon children played in the park.

Polly: Happy…Remember this place?

Happy: Yep. Dazzle Park. Been a while since we came here during that incident. I'm surprised that they didn't consider closing it down with all the recent attacks on it.

Polly: They probably don't let it ruin their spirits…After all, you should consider the children that enjoy coming here to have fun.

Happy: Yeah, you're right…Speaking of children…Remember when we took Jolly here when he was a young Squirtle?

Polly: Oh, I sure do! He was such a vigorous child back in his day…He'd beg us to ride the Pidgeot Whirl, but I told him that he was too young to handle it.

Happy: ...Then he got on it without us knowing, and came back looking sick and saying "I'll leave flying to the birds…"

Both Happy and Polly started laughing from their memories of the past with their son. Among it, Charles came from behind, looking much better than before. Happy and Polly were glad to see their friend recovering.

Polly: So, do you feel much better Charles?

Charles: Yep! ...Although, my headaches are still coming every now and then, but it shouldn't be a problem.

Happy: Well, changing subjects, but does this place ring a bell, old pal?

Charles: Dazzle Park, isn't it? We were kids back then, Happy. How can I forget this place? Me and you ran around all day, and Master Zamster kept chasing us just to take us home.

Happy: Ah, yes…Good times…How it flies by so fast…

Polly: You know, I grow more curious whenever the two of you bring up your childhood past…

Happy: Well, that's what happens when old time friends stick together for a long time…

Charles: Say, Happy…Wanna get on the Charja Coaster for old times' sake?

Happy: Are you sure about that Charles? The last time I remember, roller coasters caused you to throw up…Speaking of throwing up…You threw up on the ride, the junk landed in a mother Delcatty's face…Then she proceeded to slap you for it… *laughs*

Charles: ...Please don't bring that incident up again…

Happy: Okay, okay…I won't…But just to be safe, let's avoid the rides and move on to our primary objective…

The three friends went through the park, focusing their search on Metalchemist. However, it didn't last long, as something hit the amusement park. A loud boom from the explosion's impact hit the Charja Coaster, sending the whole park into a frenzy. Many of the police Pokemon tended to the Pokemon crowd, keeping them from exploring the source of the explosion, as well as keeping them away from the rides. The three friends turned around, shocked by the explosion that destroyed almost all of the attractions. Thankfully, no Pokemon were hurt. But to them, something suspicious was going on.

Charles: ...Happy…what do you think?

Happy: That was no ordinary explosion…Some Pokemon caused it…

Polly: You don't think it was Madame Fablissa, do you, dear?

Charles: Madame Fablissa?

Happy: Oh, I forgot…You were passed out back then.

Charles: Aww, dammit! Why do I keep missing out on good things?

Happy: ...Probably because you were drunk…

Charles: Well, whomever this "Madame Fablissa" is, she could be behind this!

Happy: ...I don't think Madame Fablissa can cause this type of destruction…There must be some other Pokemon behind the works…

Charles: Do you think we can tell who's causing the explosions?

Polly: Yeah…By judging from the trajectory the objects were fired from.

Polly began observing and tracing the path where the last shot was fired. Within a few seconds, she pinpoints the source towards a hill.

Polly: Over there at the top of that hill. No doubt that there is a Pokemon over there firing it from there. A perfect place to fire without being known…

Charles: Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's head for that hill!

The three friends headed towards the hill. However, there were two Pokemon that blocked access to it. One of them was a Lickitung that was green and had a red tongue. He also had a strand of yellow hair, making him look unorthodox. Another one was a Granbull that was red, with a bitten off left ear, and a broken right fang. His cuffs appear golden, making his scheme look much different from a regular Granbull. The Granbull spoke to them in a deep tone, while the Lickitung spoke in a weird tone.

Gruff: No one shall pass! I am Gruff, and I'm going to pound your asses into mint dust!

Lawk: I'll taste ya, then I'm gonna slurp you down like I do to a Swirlix Sundae! *laughs*

Charles: Tch! You're not so tough, bullboy! One punch oughta bring you down!

Charles's left fist started glowing, then leaps forwards and uses Focus Punch on Gruff with full force. His fist lands directly on Gruff's face, but he wasn't fazed by the Fighting type move.

Charles: What the…?! I used Focus Punch! How come it didn't do as much damage?

Gruff: Too bad, lizard lips! Maybe you should've understood what you're up against! That attack won't be as effective now than before! *laughs*

Then, Gruff uses a move that the three friends have never seen before. He directly beats Charles with it, severely damaging him. His mouth was trickling with blood.

Both: Charles!

Charles was able to stand, but the sudden attack caused him to throw up again and fell flat on the ground. Not only did he throw up some of his fluids from his stomach, he also threw up blood.

Gruff: What's wrong, lizard lips? Did I trigger your retching machine? *laughs* Or did your stomach decided to do "The Triggering"? *laughs*

Happy and Polly were surprised by how easily beaten Charles was. Happy was furious, and wanted to punch Gruff, but he couldn't risk it without a strategy.

Happy: (...Damn...! I don't know what kind of move that Gruff guy used, but it looked brutal...! I can't even believe Charles's Focus Punch attack didn't damage him much...Either he's much stronger, or that his type is different...But which one is it...?)

Lawk: I suggest throwing in the bag of fruits and calling it truce, yeah? Your retching friend over there is a warning to go away from this point, unless you're looking for him to be extinguished. Then again, I could consider wiping him out entirely…That's up for you two to decide…

Charles, still badly wounded, got back up.

Charles (weakly): ...You planned…to extinguish me…? Nice try…but I've figured your game out…

Gruff and Lawk were surprised, but not as surprised as Happy and Polly were.

Lawk: Impossible! You were supposed to lie down and play dead-dead! And now you're talking to us as if you're some sort of preacher! If you want to play hero so badly, then dodge this!

Lawk spits out a Water type move that was also new to the three friends, only Polly knew what it was. Charles instantly saw this coming, so he jumps out of the way. When he dodged the attack, it hit the ground, causing some of the grass to burn and form steam. Lawk starts getting furious, stomping his feet while flailing his arms. Gruff on the other hand, was shocked to see how Charles can still move.

Charles: I'll admit it, Gruff. That attack did hurt. But I also thank you for it. My hangover's finally gone, and now I'm back in action!

Gruff was confused by the statement Charles gave him. Charles's tail suddenly burned bigger than before. His eyes were red, and his expression was monstrous like an angry Tyranitar. Happy has seen this before, but not his wife, for this is the first time she's seen him like this. It scares her, leaving her to worry more about Charles's demeanor.

Polly: ...Happy…What's going on with Charles? His whole demeanor has changed…

Happy: Blaze…

Polly: Huh? Blaze? What's that?

Happy: Charles's special ability. It is given to certain Pokemon of the Grass, Fire, and Water types. He's one of them, with me being another one…Blaze is like the Fire version of Torrent, only for Fire type Pokemon. With this in effect, any Fire type moves he uses will be boosted by fifty percent…

Polly: (...So…that's why the flame on his tail suddenly got bigger…) ...Do you think Charles can win?

Happy: You heard what the man said before, right? This is our old friend…back in action.

Polly: But, Happy…that move Lawk just used…That was-

Charles: One of them Scald moves…right, Polly?

Polly was taken aback a bit, surprised that Charles could speak to her in his condition. With no way to reply, she only nodded.

Lawk: Blaze, Phrase...Whatever! I'll put that fire out for good, you red-headed lizard!

Lawk tries again with Scald, but Charles dodged it effortlessly. Within seconds, Charles lunged forward using Fire Punch, punching Lawk in the face with his right hand, and sent him flying into a rock. Lawk was defeated instantly, unable to recover consciousness. Gruff was getting angry but kept himself calm enough to see what happens next.

Charles: ...You seem shocked Gruff. But I know your type now. You're one of those Fairy types I've heard about, aren't you? Like the rest of your kind.

Gruff was immediately shocked upon his guess, and without thinking, he angrily lashed out at him. Charles knew the attack, so he sidesteps and sticks his left foot out, causing Gruff to trip.

Charles: ...Sorry, but I'm not going to fall for that again. That new move you used earlier was called "Play Rough", wasn't it? A move to match your type. And a type that I can counter!

Gruff: D-Damn you! Lucky son of a Grand Bitch!

Gruff got right back up to strike Charles again, but he dodged him again. Charles's claws started turning to iron and slashed them at Gruff's face.

Charles: IRON CLAW!

It greatly damages him, defeating him instantly. Charles, however, couldn't stand for much longer, as his energy was fading. Then he passes out.

Polly: ...Happy…did you see…?

Polly wanted to see Happy's expression, but he was just as shocked as she was. Never did they see their friend turn the tide for them before.

Happy: …Yeah…I'd never thought that I would see the day that he would gather some knowledge about new types…

Polly: New types…Like what he said before? What did he call Gruff as?

Happy: He said "Fairy" …But a type like that sounds too fictional for a Pokemon to be described by…and Gruff doesn't look like a Fairy at all…

Polly: But Happy…Remember the story of the Fairy Dogmother? Maybe that's why Gruff recently became this "Fairy" type Pokemon…

Happy: No…But I think you're close…

Polly: Well…never mind, but we've got to find the main source of the Pokemon causing the explosions.

Happy nods, and the two went up the hill, leaving Charles behind. With his successful defeat of Lawk and Gruff, Charles managed to help Happy and Polly in their mission.

Meanwhile, on top of the hill, a Pokemon was witnessing all the chaos enfolding from Dazzle Park. However, the Pokemon was not alone. There were others as well.

?: *laughs* Stupid Pokemon! Having fun at that accursed park should be the last thing they can do! Good thing my cannons can blow things up! Now the rides will never work again, and the stupid Pokemon shall lose their hopes of having fun! *laughs*

?: Way to go, captain! You show those miserable Pokemon what time it is!

All the Pokemon started cheering on their captain for his actions. Some appeared to be Geodude, and others were Delibird, Snubbull, and Lickitung.

?: Quiet, you lot! Or else some Pokemon might hear you! Now, I will launch another bomb on that pathetic park, so watch and learn, boys! 'Cause this is how ashes are made!

The Pokemon put a bomb into the cannon, then lit it with a match. Within five seconds, he launched the bomb onto Dazzle Park. This time, on Ferrothorn Wheel. A loud boom from the explosion of the cannonball fire directly hit Ferrothorn Wheel. The wheel fell, and hit some Pokemon, critically injuring two small Pokemon children, and one adult Pokemon. Police continued to keep the crowd away from the danger as much as possible while they get the medic Pokemon for assistance to any injured Pokemon.

?: *laughs* Amazing! Did you boys just see how the bomb struck that ugly Ferris Wheel? It came down like a mighty Whirlepede! Now that park will shut down forever! *laughs*

The Pokemon cheered on their captain once again, only to a minimum. They celebrated their destruction on Dazzle Park by dancing or drinking to their special occasion.

On the way to the top of the hill, Happy and Polly heard another explosion at Dazzle Park. They saw the Ferrothorn Wheel come down, injuring three Pokemon. This caused the two to feel tense, worrying about the safety of the other Pokemon. To stop the source of the explosion, they ran up the hill.

Happy: Not good…If we don't stop the Pokemon behind the attack, the Pokemon at the park will die! Dammit!

Polly: Let's hurry before there's no park left!

The two kept going and going for two minutes, until they reached the top of the hill. They were immediately spotted by the Pokemon crew. One of the Geodude spoke.

Geodude?: Hey captain! We've got trouble!

The captain turned around to get a look at them.

?: Imp! I say imp! What happened to Gruff and Lawk?! They're supposed to keep Pokemon out!

A Pidgey flew down next to the captain, reporting on what he saw.

?: Yup! Knocked out, they were! And a red lizard lying next to them! He put them both down! Blazing fury, he had! And his powers, oh so strong they were!

The Pokemon captain's crew were shocked.

?: So…I take it they are his friends…correct?

Then he looked at Happy and Polly, and back to the Pidgey. He grabs the Pidgey by the neck, ensuring that he doesn't squirm from his grasp, and yelled at him.

?: Ralph, you birdbrain! Why'd you not stop them while you were in the air?! You're a Flying type Pokemon for Arceus's sake! You would've saved us the trouble of killing these intruders.

Ralph (strained): I'm…sorry…captain…I'll…try to…hit em'…next...time…

Then the captain let go of Ralph, leaving him to catch some air.

?: There won't be a next time if you screw up again! And should you, expect to be dinner on the table!

All the crewmembers laughed and cheered on the captain as he made that remark. Happy and Polly were concerned for the Pidgey among their crew. The captain then turned his attention back to Happy and Polly.

?: Now, back to the intruders...How should we deal with them?

The captain walked towards them for closer inspection. In appearance, the captain of the crew was a Munchlax that had black fur with two of his ears pointed back, and three claws on both his hands and feet. His eyes were beady and had white hook-like tattoos over his eyes.

?: A turtle, huh? And with a strange tattoo on your shell, no less…And those ears…Are they wings, or some sort of bad cosplaying method from a dumbass Pokemon? *laughs* Well, bad luck for you two. Your hero is still passed out on the hill, so if you'd be needing him, start praying to Arceus for a miracle! *laughs*

Then he gestured two of his Geodude to grab Polly and restrain her.

Polly: What are you doing?! Let go of me!

Happy: Polly!

Happy was about to save Polly, but the captain stopped him in his tracks.

?: I'd not save her if I were you…This is now the Pokemen's zone, where females are not allowed to interfere…Should they step in a man's zone, they will die, and be known to women all around what happens when they interfere with business between two men …Their job is to sit back and watch as we duke it out…Then the woman can proceed to walk with whomever she chooses!

Polly was appalled by the captain's words, but she chose to be quiet, for she'd known when not to talk during serious moments.

Happy: That may be in your world, but not in mine. As for your attack on Dazzle Park, I suggest you and your goons stop. Don't you realize how much danger you're putting those Pokemon in?

?: To hell with those Pokemon and that wretched park! I'll blow up all the Pokemon if I wanna! Pokemon like you can't stop me! I'm powerful, but not the way you think! So, try me!

Happy: But why are you blowing up the park? What did the Pokemon there do to you?

?: Maybe I'll tell you…when it's never!

Then the captain made a fighting stance, inviting Happy for a fight.

?: So, Turtle…how's about you and I, Captain Marmaduke, duke it out? Winner takes the woman, and loser takes the dive to death…

Happy: Sorry, but she's taken!

Happy was serious, judging by his tone.

Marmaduke: By whom? You? *laughs*

Happy: Correct, but you forgot the part where I kick your ass!

Marmaduke: Bring it, molasses!


End file.
